


Do you know what's worth fighting for?

by Kindred, LadyCookieCupcake



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Alpha Albus Dumbledore, Alpha Gellert Grindelwald, Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha/Omega, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Beast Percival Graves, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Dark Newt Scamander, Dark Original Percival Graves, Gellert Grindelwald Being Creepy, Gellert Grindelwald Being an Asshole, Gellert Grindelwald Never Impersonated Percival Graves, M/M, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Omega Newt Scamander, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Possessive Gellert Grindelwald, Possessive Original Percival Graves, Protective Newt Scamander, Protective Original Percival Graves, Smitten Original Percival Graves, Young Newt Scamander, for newt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCookieCupcake/pseuds/LadyCookieCupcake
Summary: “Is this how Albus kissed you?” He purs softly in the younger man’s ears, hands trailing down the side of his face. “So soft, so sweet and ever so tender.”





	Do you know what's worth fighting for?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you LadyCookieCupcake for you help sweeetie

The man grinned at him before leaning in, pressing a kiss to his lips. A whimper escapes the redhead as the blonde’s lips touch his own. “Is this how Albus kissed you?” He purs softly in the younger man’s ears, hands trailing down the side of his face. “So soft, so sweet and ever so tender.” Newt’s cheeks are burning as the dark wizard rakes his eyes over him, trailing over him like he’s the sweetest chocolate. He can’t help but pant, lips parted as harsh air escapes. “I can see why Albus is so fond of you.”  
“Is he?” Newt whispers.

Grindelwald pulls away for a moment to peer down at him with those bright, mismatched eyes of his, and Newt shivers as that gaze glazes over. This always happens when an Omega comes across a powerful Alpha, and it did when Grindelwald first met Newt. When he’d first heard of Albus’ red-haired Omega, he had decided the best way to understand the Omega was to follow him. He’d watch him, find out what Albus even saw in him and then leave. But then he’d seen him. He saw him with those dangerous creatures, the way he charmed them all with a smile, with that innocent glow of his; the scared werewolf, the terrified unicorn, and so many more - all lured in by all what made Newt him. And Grindelwald found he wasn’t any different. The more he watched, the more enchanted he became with Newt’s soul.

Grindelwald had always liked beautiful things and he knew Albus wouldn’t be willing to share this delightful creature. So, in that very moment, he had decided instead of killing the boy, he would take him for himself. He followed Newt for months, waiting for the right moment to take him. Of course, that turned out to be easier than he’d originally thought. Albus had betrayed the red-headed Omega. Poor thing had thought he was the only one for Albus and the knowledge that he wasn’t…

Grindelwald had seen the absolute agony on the boy’s face, had watched as Newt ran deeper and deeper into the Forbidden Forest, and had decided this was his moment. The dark wizard had waited until he’d fallen and curled in on himself, too busy shivering from the cold and hurt to see him and then he’d appeared, stepping out from behind the trees, out of the shadows and into the moonlight. “Poor thing,” Grindelwald purred, “Did Albus break your heart?”  
Newt had sniffed as he looked up at him. This Alpha was grinning like a madman and yet, somehow, this had not scared him off. Maybe he had just been in need of another’s embrace; maybe he had been too drunk on the Alpha’s scent. Either way, in the next second, Newt had found himself in the arms of the dark wizard, unable to move and feeling incredibly dazed and drugged from the scent enveloping him. 

Still grinning wildly, the blond man stroked his face ever-so-gently. “Are you going to be a good boy?” He growled softly in the Omega’s ear. Newt blinked, dazed still and yet after the second blink, the determination Grindelwald had seen in him before usually when he was dealing with the creatures shone through.  
“And if I say no?” Newt asked, his voice soft but strong. Grindelwald chuckled and in response to his question, pushed him against the tree. His hand pulled at the sixteen-year-old’s school uniform. He ripped his shirt open and Newt gasped as the cold air hit his skin. The dark wizard leaned in, breathe ghosting over Newt’s ear, startling a shiver out of the teen.  
“Then I will have to hurt somebody you love.” He purred and without waiting for a response, trailed back down to Newt’s throat and bit down gently, not enough to break the skin but still enough of a warning.

The teenage Omega gasped and arched his back, moaning as he felt those teeth graze the scent glands, right where a mating couple would bite. He whimpered and wiggled in the man’s hold.“P-please don’t.” He manages to say. The dark lord grinning ear-to-ear pulled back from the boy’s neck. A small trail of blood ran down his chin and Newt shook at the image.  
“Promise you’ll be my good boy and nothing bad will happen to those you care for.” He tells him and Newt looks up, unsure if this strange man was speaking the truth or not. But was it worth the risk? Grindelwald could see the gears turning in his head and then Newt’s hands grasped the Alpha’s jacket shakily.  
“Promise?”Grindelwald hummed.  
“I can take an oath on my magic.” He promised and leaned down, placing a deep kiss on the Omega’s soft, pink lips.

Newt could feel the eagerness in that kiss and didn’t waste a second in nodding. Newt pushed back, kissing the dark wizard just as fiercely. The Omega moaned softly and wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s neck. Their kiss lasted for only a few seconds but the pleasure it brought was worth a lifetime. Pulling back Newt smiled shyly up at him and took a deep breath, clearly trying to calm himself down. His head tilted as he thought. “You would do that? Make an oath on your magic just so you could have me?” Newt asked and he blushed prettily at the thought.  
Albus wouldn’t, he thought bitterly.  
“Of course,” Grindelwald promised, “But you must agree to be mine and only mine.” He curled his arm around the teen’s waist and Newt nodded. The Alpha smirked “Let me hear you say it,” He purred.  
“I will only ever be yours,” Newt replied, his voice holding a promise.

He watched as the Alpha pulled out his wand and pressed the tip to Newt’s wrist. A frown formed on the teen’s face as he asks, “Don’t we need a third person?”  
“Not for this one, darling,” Grindelwald reassures before explaining, “This one is made by mates alone. It uses old magic. Once we’ve made the oath to one another, we must bond within days of making it or we lose our magic and die.” Newt blinks at the information, realising that once it’s done, it cannot be undone. If he does not want this, he must say so now, he realizes. But he does. For reasons unknown to him, he really does want this strange man.  
Newt nods and smiles. “Do it,” He whispers.

“I, Gellert Grindelwald, vow never to hurt or kill those my future mate, Newton Artemis Fio Scamander, care for, be it witch, wizard or creature, so long as he is only mine.” The dark wizard said. Magic ripples up his arm and Newt shivers at the feel of it. “Your turn, darling.” The Alpha growls and Newt shivers again at the rumble he can feel, almost as if it was made in his own chest. It brings feelings of reassurance and safety, and Newt feels encouraged to pull his own wand from his pocket to begin. The Omega shakily placed the tip on Grindelwald’s wrist. Newt stutters before he coughs and begins again.  
“I, Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, vow to be loyal to my future mate, Gellert Grindelwald, so long as he does not hurt or kill anyone I love and care for, be it a witch, wizard or creature.” The Alpha shivers and Newt is sure he’s feeling the same Newt felt before. His focus is suddenly torn from him, though, when his wrist begins to burn. He looks down, confused and sees redness and warmth.  
So much warmth.

It trails up his arm, down his chest to his stomach, his legs and fills his toes, leaving a hot white trail of fire in its wake. Newt gasps, his legs buckling under him as he feels overwhelmed by the heat. A growl fills the sixteen-year old’s ears, lighting the fire even more, and he looks up as if commanded to. “W-what’s happening to me?” He whimpers, and Grindelwald smiles. And that was when he felt it. With quickly building horror, Newt realised it was slick that was running down his thighs.  
“You’re going into heat, my darling. I should have warned you.” Grindelwald grins and scoops the Omega up into his arms, his embrace gentle and safe. Newt holds him tighter, yearning for the Alpha. The scent of Newt fills Grindelwald’s senses and the older man holds him closer, resisting the urge to take him right there.

Grindelwald turns, ready to leave when they hear the snap of a twig. He looks over his shoulder to see Albus Dumbledore standing there, shock clear across his face. He smirks “I must thank you, Albus. If it wasn’t for your appetite for pretty things, I might never have found my queen.” He chuckles. Albus steps forward, hand outstretched as if to stop him as if to take Newt from him.  
“Don’t do this.” He pleads.  
“Bit late for that,” Grindelwald tells him, and without waiting for a response, he apparates both him and his Omega away. Albus stands, alone, in the Forbidden Forest, wondering what hell he has just created.

*Week Later  
It took a whole week for Newt’s mind to finally clear. He couldn’t quite remember the past week but he felt contented when he finally awoke to feel only peace. His heat was over. Thank Merlin he thought with a sigh, Newt pushed himself up on the large, comfy bed, pulling the sheets up to cover himself. He looked around the room, blinking drowsily when he notices the open-curtained window. Outside, it was snowing. He scooted closer to the edge of the bed and then stood up on shaky legs as he walks over to the window, the ice cold glass freezing his flushed skin. It was so beautiful outside, the snow blanketing the area into a winter wonderland.

The fire crackled, a little popping noise drawing his attention away from the snow, and it’s there he finds a man, standing over the fire, gazing into it like it holds all the answers the world could offer. His back faced Newt. Memories slowly begin to come back to Newt and he moved back to the bed. He sat on the black satin sheets as he was flooded with those memories and a little ashamed at himself. He looks down at his wrist. A gold and black band is tattooed around his wrist, like a skin-tight bracelet. He looks back up to the dark wizard to see him take a sip from a tumbler of whisky. “Where am I?” He asks softly, though he may as well have been shouting in the vast, quiet bedroom. The man finally turns and grins upon seeing him awake.  
“Somewhere safe so I don’t have to worry about you.” He down his drink and places the glass on the mantelpiece. The blond was dressed in a dark robe. Newt didn’t think robes suited the man, it seems so out of place for the alpha. Newt looks up, over at the window, to where it’s still snowing, and asks,  
“Somewhere snowy?”

Where was he? He obviously wasn’t in Scotland anymore, as it hadn’t been snowing there. So where was he? “Do you know the muggle fairytale ‘Beauty and the Beast’?” The Alpha asks and Newt startles, having not noticed the man nearing him. Grindelwald looms over him and making the omega shiver, pleasure building at the look on his face. Newt shoves that to the side, however, in favour of the question asked of him. He frowns for a moment before nodding to his mate.“Good because that wasn’t a fairytale.” Grindelwald purrs and it takes an embarrassing amount of effort for Newt to focus on him speaking, especially when the older man sits beside him and begins stroking his thigh. The sheets brush against his skin, under Grindelwald’s hand, and Newt shivers at the tickle it creates. “The Beast is real. He had been cursed by his lover, who was a witch. She cursed him into becoming the first ever werewolf. However, there was no cure, no true love, no happy ending; just a castle filled with old memories and dust.” He explains, “The Beast is just that now, a beast who roams these castle grounds.”

Newt frowns. “I don’t understand,” He says, “What does that have to do with me, though?” The Alpha cups his face, heating his freckled cheek.  
“This is that castle, my darling. I live here from time to time when I need to, and now, this will be your home too.”  
“You’re keeping me locked up here?” Newt asks, the frown deepening at the thought. Grindelwald sighs.  
“For your own safety, I must. I can’t have Albus take you from me.” He explains but that does little to comfort Newt. Grindelwald rubs his cheek, reassuringly. “And you don’t need to worry about Percy. I know for a fact, he won’t harm a cute thing like you.” Grindelwald promises.  
“Percy?”  
“The Beast, darling. His name is Percival Graces. He’s a prince, the last of a royal bloodline, doomed to live forever as a beast.” He paused and Newt let that sink in. He felt pity curl up inside him. Oh, that poor man! Why would anyone do such a thing? And to be all alone in this castle, cursed to be something you cannot fully control…

 

Maybe he would like some company, Newt thought, I can help him. I can help him control this.  
A kiss to his lips suddenly brought his attention back to the situation at hand, and Newt refocused back onto Grindelwald, who starred with half-hidden concern. He understood the concern. Newt didn’t want to be trapped here. He had his future planned already; he would go out and help those who needed it, the animals who otherwise would never get that help. But he would get that. He would prove to Grindelwald he had nothing to fear; he could protect himself, his animals, and he would always come back. Newt belonged to Grindelwald and Grindelwald belonged to him. Grindelwald had nothing to fear, and Newt would be able to help this prince in the meanwhile too. With that in mind, Newt felt as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, and he smiled. Grindelwald’s concerned frown softened into a smile and he leaned in, kissing Newt on the lips. Newt responded back. “Rest now, my darling, and be good. You’ve had a busy week.” Grindelwald ordered gently and chuckled at the memory of the past week. Newt flushed but nodded.“Now, I must go. I have business to attend but I will have a house elf send you up some food and tea.” Grindelwald said and Newt nodded once again.  
“All right.” He replied and laid back down, the soft pillow beneath him like heaven. He could feel a hand grasp his leg softly and he smiled up at the older man.  
“I’ll see you later,” He said and stood, spelling a quick outfit onto himself. Newt let his eyes close. He would rest now, and then, later on, he would explore the castle. Maybe he’ll even get to meet Percival. Newt fell asleep with a smile on his lips.


End file.
